


A Little Grace

by ajb279



Series: Quiet Moments [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma plays match maker for August setting him up with a friend named Grace ( Not Hatter's daughter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a story I wrote for a good friend. I hope you all like it as much as she did. The Grace in my story is not Jefferson's daughter. I named the character Grace after my friend and forgot about jefferson's daughter being named Grace.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT If I did I think that Hook would be shirtless more often and maybe married to me...

-A Little Grace-

August pulled up to the little school that looked like a fairytale castle from the outside but inside housed his goddaughters’ dance class. He painfully extracted himself from the little yellow bug and stood and looked at the building. How exactly had he been roped into this? Oh yeah a certain blonde with big green eyes.   
“August I desperately need a favor. I’m stuck at the station Dave is sick and Killian is still at the library and can’t leave. Could you pick up the girls from dance class and drop them off at the library for me? You’ll have to take the bug because of car seats.” She had rushed on as if he had already agreed to it. “If you let me know when you’re here I’ll bring the keys out and give you the address. Thanks you are a life saver.” She has hung up quickly before he could answer. He stood by his motorcycle looking at his phone as if it was alive.  
“Is something wrong, my boy?” his father Geppetto had asked. He had been visiting with him when Emma called.   
“Nothing bad, I just have to run a favor for Emma and Killian. Apparently they are both stuck at work and the girls’ dance class is over and no one can go pick them up.” He frowned. He knew that both Emma and David often left in the middle of the day for some reason or another. Whatever the reason she couldn’t leave he would help her she was his best friend and he would do anything for those two girls.  
“The girls will love to see their Uncle Auggie. I have gifts for them.” Geppetto rushed into his shop leaving August to wait. His father returned with two wooden boxes about a foot in length and about 2 feet in-depth he opened the lid on the first box showing a set of intricately carved wooden princesses and knight figurines complete with horses and a carriage. He closed it and opened the second box revealing tiny version of the Jolly Roger and a Pirate that looked an awful like Killian and a second figurine that could only be Henry and then a third that had long blonde hair and what looked like a red pirate coat. August laughed and strapped the boxes to the back of his bike as he climbed on and told his father ”They will them Papa.” He saluted in farewell. He drove off toward the sheriff station.  
Emma was waiting for him with the keys to the bug as he pulled up. “August, I’m so glad you could do this.” Emma handed him the keys and effectively shooed him toward the bug. “The dance studio is on Fifth Street its Gracelyn Dance Company. The building looks like a castle you can’t miss it. Gracie is a sweetheart. I called ahead to tell her the girls’ would be picked up by Uncle Auggie. They are excited. You have to go in and just tell the receptionist who you are and that you are there to pick up the kids.” She opened the car door. He got in eyeing her suspiciously. Something was definitely up he just couldn’t figure out what. Yet.  
Now August opened a candy pink door and stepped inside He felt his masculinity shrinking by the millisecond He was surrounded by candy pink walls with ballerina portraits all over. In the corner there was a rack full of glittery and pink tutu’s and pink tights and little shorts that said Dance across where the butt would be. He looked away, with a shudder. The receptionist looked to be all of 15 years old with a curly blonde ponytail and a black wrapped sweater over a pink Leotard and he imagined if those blue eyes got any bigger they would swallow her whole face. When she smiled at him he saw she pink braces in her teeth. “Hi, I’m August Booth here to pick up Katy and Addy Jones.”   
“Oh Sure, Emma called they are still with Gracie. But you can go on in. It’s the door right at the end of the Hall. Follow the owls on the floor. Gracie likes owls.” She said by way of explanation. “It’s the only one with a giant ballerina owl on the door. I’m Holly by the way,” She held her hand out to August with a very grown up smile. He swallowed audibly and shook her hand barley touching her fingers. “Emma, He thought I’m going to kill you.” “Nice to meet you,” He told the young girl then back away from her as if she had bit him. He followed the owls. August didn’t look back because he was certain the young vixen was checking out his butt, and he didn’t want to think of that.   
He reached the end of the hallway and slightly pushed open the door and saw the two girls plus Ariel’s daughter Lottie he knew her form her bright red hair that matched her mother’s and because she was always running around with Addy and another little girl he didn’t recognize. He smiled as he took in the determined looks on his nieces faces as they followed instructions Katy had her tongue clenched between her teeth in concentration. Her black curly hair all tied up in a tight bun on top of her head. A black leotard and pink tutu and tights completed the look as she moved up on her tiptoes and raised her arms above her head. She saw him as she turned and her 5 year old face light up in a huge smile that echoed the one on his face. Her younger sister was beside her she swiftly and moved up on her tiptoes and arms fluidly rose above her head and he blinked at the nimble way she moved. It took no effort at all that had to be a good sign at the age of 4 that had to be a good sign. When she saw him she quickly ran over and jumped into his arms. Her blonde hair was nearly the same shade as Emma’s but she had Kilian’s eyes. She had Emma’s long limbs that were currently wrapped around him like a vine. “Hey porcupine, how are you?” He asked the youngest daughter who had her head resting on his shoulder.  
“I was dancing. Did you see me?” She told him suddenly excited.   
“I did. You are very good, both of you. “He quickly added the girls were nearly two year apart and very competitive. Addy was the future pirate captain of the Jolly Roger or she claims at the age of 4. He set her on her feet and hugged the other daughter of his best friend.   
He glanced up as he set her down and looked down at the woman who stood before him. She unlike the girls wore a tank top and loose fitting pants. She was tiny and barley came to his chin. She had long wavy brown hair that hinted at red in the light. He noticed she looked a little familiar though and decide to ask Emma how he knew her.  
“I’m Grace, Grace Little. You must be Auggie?” she asked with a laugh as she waved goodbye to the other children who were leaving.   
August regained his senses and blinked at the woman in front of him. “August, I’m the girls’ Uncle they call me Auggie. They’re the only ones that do. “August felt like a blubbering idiot and he held one madly grinning mini version of his best friend in his arms while he did it. He felt his cheeks turn red and he never blushed. He needed a quick escape like right now… He glanced around the room and noticed other parents and kids filing in just the escape route he needed. Setting Katy down and telling both girls to grab their bags he looked at Grace. “I guess we better move along. I liked you meeting you … Uh... I mean it was nice being around. I hope you see me around… I mean it’s nice to see me around... I mean… goodbye.” He hastily left the room. Didn’t even look at the receptionist on his way out and went straight to the bug and got in and banged his head against the wheel and then he realized his mistake.  
Addy looked at her sister and her sister looked her and shrugged. They both glanced at the teacher who had a very big grin on her face as they stood and waited and watched the door open. August stuck his hand in the room from behind the door and waved it in a come here gesture. The girls giggling ran to him and called out goodbyes to their teacher who just smiled and vowed to call Emma and get the juicy details about the Uncle…  
August stopped in the parking lot in front of the library and quickly let the girls out and handed them their gifts from Geppetto. The rushed inside to show Killian what they had and he fawned over the gifts He ran his hand over Katy’s hair wondering when she had gotten so big, she would be going to Kindergarten next year whatever that was. And his little Addy wasn’t far behind. Emma and He had planned on waiting for a few more years before having another baby after Addy but she was impatient as always and had been conceived during one moonlit Jolly Roger cruise where they had been unprepared, but more than little enthusiastic. Killian had never wished even for a second that they had waited longer because he wouldn’t trade her for anything. However they made arrangements not to have another one for a few more years. Killian had told Emma that he would have a whole ship full of deckhands if she wanted when they had discussed how many they wanted. Emma had turned a rather odd shade of green when he answered her question of “and how many would that be?” with “at least 12” she said maybe one or two more at the most but they would wait and see.  
“August, ‘Killian said in way of greeting as the man walked in behind his girls” Thanks for picking them up. “  
August looked at Killian the two had become very good friends over the last several years. “You know I love your wife and I would never do anything to harm her or you or the girls correct?”  
Killian was obviously taken back by the statement nodded slowly. “Aye, what’s wrong, Mate?”  
“Just wanted you to know that when I murder Emma and I’m going to it’s not out of hate or wrath.” August turned on his heel and left. Killian raised one eyebrow in question then looked at his daughters.  
“Uncle Auggie got all red and he kept messing up what he was saying and he left us in Miss Grace’s class. She kept smiling at him and he kept saying the same thing… and on the way home he told us he loved us but he was going to have a long talk with Mama.” Katy shrugged.  
Addy just raised her arms in demand to be picked up and when he picked her up she put both hands on his cheeks and turned his face to hers and kissed his lips and giggled as she always did at how his mustache tickled. Then she whispered in his ear,” Can we have snacks?” She looked at him and attempted to raise one eyebrow just like her daddy but hadn’t quite mastered it. He chortled when she tilted her head and raised not one but both eyebrows at him in near perfect imitation of him.” Aye,Luv, a snack you shall have.” He looked at her and said” How does Rum and Coconuts sound?” Addy looked him and smiled.  
“Okay.” Killian laughed and Katy shook her head and rolled her eyes in exact imitation of her mother  
“Daddy! Kids can’t eat rum.”  
“Oh you’re absolutely right. What about magic beans?” The girls shook their heads, “how about a bologna?” Katy made a disgusted face and Addy mimicked it. “It would appear I am fresh out of snacks at the moment but since we have to close the library in a few minutes why don’t we go to Granny’s after and get a grilled cheese?” Killian smiled as the girls danced in cheers of joy He often reflected on how good his life had become since he met Emma. Today he had two reminders dancing around him to show him he had a good life.   
Emma sat at her desk and looked up when she heard footsteps. Angry footsteps, angry footsteps in motorcycle boots, angry footsteps belonging to August… She put on an innocent face and beamed at him. “August thanks so much for picking the girls up. I hope you didn’t have any problems.”  
“You set me up.” He said through his teeth. “’Grace is a sweetie August’” he mimicked in a high voice. “You were trying to set me up with her.”   
“Well, No. Yes. Well. Yes. But it was with good intentions.” Emma winced at the look on August’s face. “Sorry. I just want you to be happy. And Grace is a great person and she’s single. You can’t tell me you didn’t like her at all, August. Don’t forget about my superpower”  
“I didn’t like her at all. Okay, we talked it was nice. She was nice. Am I going back there? No. Damnit Emma I am happy.” Emma’s super power was humming it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth.  
Emma’s phone buzzed and she picked it up smiling as she read the text. It hadn’t been easy to teach a 300 year old pirate to text one handed but he had figured it out (Voice to text was amazing).   
-Dinner at Granny’s if you survive-  
“Looks like it’s a trip to Granny’s for us tonight, Come on, I’ll buy you dinner.” Emma grabbed August’s hand pulling him out the door with her and walked toward the dinner. She regaled him on stories of the girl’s latest endeavors. Potty training Addy was going well, and Katy loved preschool, l and yesterday they had skyped Henry and Violet. Addy wants to be a pirate when she grows up and Katy wants to be a princess for now, but tomorrow it will change, last week she wanted to be a plumber. August knew that the quiet moments were what really counted when you had a family and looked weather he wanted one or not he had a family now, his father, Emma his sister the girls and henry his nieces and nephews. Killian a brother, It was nice. He never had a family and Emma understood this that is why they got along so well.  
Later that night after the girls had been bathed and bedded for hours Emma lay against Killian’s bare chest in their bed as he traced lazy patterns on her skin with his finger.  
“Did August say much about grace to you?” Emma asked.  
Killian looked down and met her eyes with a mischievous grin, “Unfortunately no. However, Katy had some interesting things to say about the situation. Apparently August had blubbered like an idiot the entire time and turned red. After Grace just said Hello.” He informed his wife.  
“No way, I knew there was more he wasn’t telling me!” Emma gasped and sat up causing the skinny strap to the tank top she slept in to fall down.   
“Luv, don’t take this the wrong way. But we have precious time alone these days let’s not spend it talking about August.” Killian used his hook to push the strap of the tank top down lower. He leaned forward and kissed her smile then her neck and started to move lower when they interrupted, by the bedroom door slamming open, Emma lifted her head to look at the intruder.  
“I had a bad dream.” Katy sniffled and ran to her father when he shifted and held his arms to her she buried her face in his shoulder and mumbled something about swimming in the water and an octopus took her bunny and wouldn’t give it back.“ Katy held up her bunny that had been ever present since she was an infant. She crawled over Killian he swore she was all elbows and sharp knees then settled in between them in the large bed. Emma pushed the hair off her forehead and kissed her head holding her close inhaling the scent that was all Katy. “She grew up too fast Killian. Where’d our baby go?”   
Killian smiled as little feet could be heard running down the hall. “Here comes our baby.” They all three looked over to the doorway as Addy appeared; “I’m scared”   
“And what are you scared of my little Pirate?” Killian asked as he wrapped her in tight hug.   
“Dancing jelly beans.” She answered with all seriousness as everyone laughed at the thought of it. “All right my darling you may climb in the bed too.” Addy climbed in bed settled her head on Killian’s shoulder and yawned. Both girls were out immediately and Emma reached over to turn off the lamp.  
“Killian?”  
“Yes, Luv?”  
“I love you.”  
“And I you.”  
“Killian”  
“Yes, Luv?”  
“I want another baby.”  
‘Just one? “He opened his eyes and met hers in the darkness with a smile.  
“For now,” Smug grin met smug grin in the darkness and he laughed. These were the moments he lived for, time with this family.

August sat in the booth at Granny’s enjoying a cup of coffee and silence. Emma sure had gotten chatty over the last few years or maybe it was just that he hadn’t had anyone around to talk to for years so it seems like a lot of talk either way it was a nice quiet peaceful morning just him and his coffee.  
“August, right?” She knew his name. Just like she knew he was Pinocchio and she knew he currently resided with his father and he was the owner of the slick black motorcycle out front that his father had kept for him during his Re-childhood. And she knew he had breakfast every morning at granny’s sometimes with Emma, sometimes with Emma and family and sometimes with his father but sometimes like today just all alone. And she realized that made her sound like a stalker. “I’m not though.” She spoke to the voice in her head the only problem was while she may not be a stalker she was probably crazy because she just spoke to the voice in her head realizing that she spoke out loud to the voice made her crazier. She winced and then cracked one eye open to see the man currently causing her delusional outburst to look at her like he was ready to run. She had that effect on people.  
August looked at her before asking “everything okay in there?” He pointed to her head with a grin. It made him relieved to know that she had a moment just like he did at the studio last week. He motioned for her to sit down and Granny immediately brought her a tea cup of steaming water and a tea bag to dunk. He raised an eyebrow wondering if it was a dancer thing, the no coffee.   
“I don’t like coffee as a rule unless it’s way too sweet and very unhealthy. So I drink tea most times but when I do drink the unhealthy stuff I go all out no soy crap for me it’s a full dose of Mocha Caramel Frappuccino with extra whipped topping and the little caramel crunchies on top it has to have both light and dark caramel syrup and chocolate sauce drizzled over the top made with all 2% milk” She had been drowning the poor tea bag as she talked and had not looked up till she finished describing the decadent treat and found his grin contagious.  
“I think you and I are going to get along beautifully.” He told her.” What do you say you leave the murder victim here and we go find some real coffee?” Hearing the snort and thud from behind the counter He cringed hollered out sorry then leaned in close to Grace and whispered “Granny is very sensitive about her coffee but truth is her granddaughter Ruby usually makes it but she isn’t here today.”   
Grace was leaning close and whispered “I think she heard you.”   
He frowned then asked “why do you say that?” August yelped in pain when something struck him in the back of the head. He turned and saw Granny standing right behind him she had just struck him in the back of the head.  
“Well because she is standing right behind you.” Grace nodded toward the older woman standing behind August” She doesn’t look to happy.”   
“Thanks for the warning.”   
“Anytime,” Grace replied perkily.  
They stepped out in the sun and August handed her a motorcycle helmet which she eyed suspiciously. “We’re taking your bike. Where are we taking your bike to?” She asked.   
“Just get on; I don’t bite … not hard anyway.” She chuckled and straddled the black motorcycle, then grabbed on to his waist tightly as the bike lurched forward in power and speed. About a block into the ride she realized she love being on the bike. She vowed to get him to take her on it again.  
They parked the bike and got coffee and pastries form the coffee shop near the docks. They sat outside at a small bistro table. August looked at her and the obvious delight she was taking in her coffee. Grace had her eyes closed as she sniffed then took her first drink of the concoction. She moaned audibly after her first sip. August had to hold fight not to moan. “So you’re a dance?” August stated.  
“Yep, I studied dance back in the Enchanted Forest. Of course some of it is a little different here. But I am a quick study.” She shrugged then looked at him, the sun reflected onto her brown eyes and they shimmered. August lost himself for a minute in the shimmering pools of brown. He noticed she was looking at him waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t heard.   
“Huh?” August asked lost.  
“I asked how you knew Emma and Killian.”  
“You don’t know the story? I thought everyone did...” She shook her head so he told the story about the baby and the little boy who were sent to another world by a magical wardrobe carved from a tree. And how the little boy had vowed to take care of Emma,his sister. He had to leave her and they lost to each other for 28 years until Emma moved to Storybrooke to break the curse. He turned to wood again and then the blue fairy turned him back into a little boy. He told her how he had been tuned back into an adult and reunited with Emma and her son Henry.” Then I met her boyfriend, Captain Hook. Her jealous boyfriend, Captain Hook. That was a shock and a half. I still had this knowledge of Emma but I was a boy I didn’t have any memories of being a grown up. All I knew was that the baby I was supposed to take care was a grown up and had a kid and was dating Captain Hook. It was just weird as a kid but when I became and adult and saw it all firsthand, it became real to me. Emma wasn’t just dating Captain Hook she had reformed him and they were in love even if they didn’t know it yet.” August looked at the happy smile on her face and tilted his head in question.  
“I just hope that someday I get to find that too,” She had tears brimming on her eyes.  
“Would that be the reformed jealous pirate captain or the multi-changing wooden puppet?” He asked jokingly.  
“Oh, I think Emma would use Killian’s hook on me if I made a move on her husband.” She laughed; the sound was like music to August’s ears. ”While the good captain is very yummy, he is obviously and totally in love with Emma. He only has eyes for her and those little girls.”  
He smiled. “They are great girls.” August agreed. “Who were you in our world?” He burst out.  
“My name is Grace Little I was Grace Little in the Enchanted Forest too. I am the daughter of John Little otherwise known as ...”  
“Little John. But he went back, took little Roland with him. Why didn’t you go back too?”  
“I didn’t want to. I am happy here I have friends here and a business and we will see each other again I’m sure of it.” Grace sighed at the blue eyes that appeared to be staring into her soul. “Listen here’s the thing. I like you. I liked you a lot when you fumbled your way through picking up the girls the other day and now today you seem so put together and confident and I like you that way too . Do you want to get dinner tonight? We can just go to Granny’s and get to know each other more. I know about your past from what you told me and I know you’re really hot and drive like a maniac on this “hog” but I want to know more about August Booth. And I think we should do that over dinner.” Grace finally stopped talking to catch her breath only to find August grinning at her again. He did that a lot.”  
“I’d love to go to dinner with you, Graclynn. Meet you at Granny’s at 8? Do you want me to pick you up?”  
“Do you own an actual car or just that?” She pointed to his motorcycle. He gave her an offended pout Maxine here is just fine and she is insulted that you would ask.”  
“So that’s a no. We’ll meet there. I have no intention to ride a motorcycle in a dress.”  
She sauntered off away from the docks and August called after her “Don’t you want a ride?” grace just shook her head and kept walking. Watching her walk away wasn’t such a bad thing either.  
“You’re going catch flies with your mouth hanging wide open like that.” August started at the voice behind him. He turned to see David -Emma’s father- standing behind him. “Are you interested in the dancer?”  
“Maybe. Yeah I think so.” David narrowed his eyes at the man in front him just one more of his daughter’s many would be suitors. He imagined if things had turned out differently in the enchanted forest August may have been one of the first picks for his daughter’s hand but here in Maine the two had chosen to become friends close enough to be thought of as brother or sister to each other. “Listen I don’t normally do this I’ve never had a problem with women but what am I getting myself into?”   
David thought about it and told him that Emma would be a good source of information on the dancer as they had been friends since the dancer had arrived. Then he inquired on what had been going on so August told him everything about the young receptionist and the gorgeous teacher. To leaving the girls and the coffee date that he had just finished. The prince had listened quietly and laughed at the way August had fumbled his way through his first meeting. He looked at august and chose not to say what was on the tip of his lounge and gave him only one line of advice “Be Yourself”.  
That evening it was a seven thirty and August sat at a booth facing the front door of the diner cursing himself in many ways. Why was he doing this? He didn’t even like the ballerina did he? Of course he did. The bell over the door rang and August cursed himself again this time for not picking a more secluded spot when Emma and her girls walked through the door with Killian right behind them. Neither Emma nor the girls had seen August yet. Killian looked up and started to talk and August looked at him with pity and pleaded to keep Emma from noticing him.  
Killian and Emma had decided to treat the girls with Granny’s. They walked from the library around the corner Killian had balanced Addy on his shoulders while Katy danced her way to the diner in front of them Emma had wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked. He saw August as soon as he stepped through the booth but something in the man’s face pleaded with Killian not to say anything to Emma. He nodded subtly. ”Emma luv, you know what we haven’t done in a while? We haven’t had a meal on the jolly in weeks, I bet the girls would love the fresh air and we could make a night of it and have us a bit of a sail. We can take the food with us.”  
Emma turned to look at her husband not seeing August sit in the booth. “Um... Okay, that sounds great.” She tilted her head and kissed his lips and Killian suggested that she and the girls go ahead and he would meet them there after he picked up the food. Addy and Katy didn’t need to be told twice they took off out the door with cheers forcing Emma to chase after them. Killian walked up and ordered their food. Three grilled cheese and one fish sandwich and two orders of fries and 1 order of onion rings and 4 sodas Granny promised to get it out right away and to include some fresh baked cookie for those adorable children of his.   
August who kept checking his watch it was five after eight and he was worrying that she stood him up. Killian walked over and sat across from him and said “You were looking a little green there for minute, Mate.” Killian asked. “Everything okay there?”   
August looked at him. “We’re friends right?” Killian nodded. “I have a diner date with Emma’s friend Gracelyn. I had the feeling that Emma was trying to set me up the other day when I picked up the girls and I flubbed that up so badly but for whatever reason she and I met again at this morning here and this time she flubbed and we were talking then we left to get real coffee. And the next thing I knew she was asking me out for a date here tonight in about ten minutes. “  
“That seems to be a popular thing here the women asking the men out. Emma asked me out on our first date and when we didn’t get a second one soon enough she demanded I take her out a second.” Killian remembered with a grin. The second date had been a peaceful night out at Granny’s that ended the next morning after a night of pillaging and plundering each other he had been helplessly and hopelessly in love with the savior at that point and he knew she had been too she just had been too stubborn to admit it... Emma’s parents had been very shocked to see her sneaking in the house with marks on her neck that had nothing to do with fighting off the ice queen and kiss swollen lips wearing the same outfit as she had left in. The identical guilty grins on their faces were not helping. It was Mary Margaret who had reminded David that Emma was grown adult and they couldn’t really do anything about it. Secretly she had told him that he was good for Emma and that he made her happy and that was enough for her. He was shook out of his musings by the bell above the door ringing and granny calling him to retrieve his meal. Glancing at the door he saw the pretty girl standing in the door way searching for her date. She had long brown hair hanging loose and a blue dress that had skinny straps and a full skirt covered in tiny yellow flowers and high heeled sandals on she looked like sunshine and Killian greeted her as he walked past and told her to have a fun evening then saluted August behind her back and grinned He was still grinning when he reached the Jolly and his daughters were playing pirate on the deck of the Jolly and Emma pounce on him.  
“Why were you so eager to get rid of me back at Granny’s?”  
Killian ran his tongue over his teeth and said “I have no idea what you are talking about, Luv.”  
“Don’t Luv, me I know when you are hiding something Killian Jones.” He grabbed her waist with his hooked hand and kissed her to the delight of their daughters hoping to kiss the suspicion out of her. They pulled apart breathing heavily and grinning at each other like teenagers. “Maybe the girls would like a sleepover with their grandparents and Uncle Neal?” He said for them to hear. They responded with more cheers and whoops. Emma quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and shot off a fast text and her phone dinged quickly right after. Her mother said to bring them over she couldn’t wait to dress up and play tea party with them. Emma looked at Killian. “We’re not though. Talking or kissing.” She kissed him and left him onboard the jolly and walked the girls to their grandparent’s loft.  
Back at Granny’s August had seen Gracelyn walk in and smiled she looked beautiful and she walked toward him and sat down opposite him in the booth. “Hi,” she said smiling at him and smiling up at the young waiter who came to fill her glass with ice water.   
“Hi.” August replied.  
“Hi” She said again.  
“Hi.” He said again.  
She grinned and he grinned back and they sat there grinning at each other while the waiter waited to take their order. They ordered and talked and got to know each other. Then afterward August suggested a walk by the docks.  
They walked by the docks August had offered her his jacket when she shivered. She slid her arms in the sleeves of the leather jacket and loved the way it smelled sawdust, oil, and cologne. Such an odd yet calming mix of scents that she never wanted to give it back. She reached down and linked her fingers with his as they walked.   
August and grace sat down on a bench at the docks and laughed at stories the other told. August told about a time he had been helping his father as child and being an ornery child he had cut the cord to his father’s saw with a hand held saw and got quite an electric shock for his trouble.   
Grace told him about a time she had adopted a stray cat in the Enchanted forest and had hidden it from her father for days and one day he opened the door to her bedroom and the cat had ran out and tripped her father who had been drinking spirits all afternoon and he over compensated and ended up falling face first into the large wooden table and effectively knocked himself out. ”My mother took ill and passed on shortly after that night. I cried and cried I had decided that God was punishing me for the cat. My father, Robin Hood and Friar Tuck had gone out during the night to hunt for the cat and after finding it hiding in the bell tower of the church they gathered it and brought It home to me and when I woke up the next morning the cat was asleep in my bed with me and my father in a rocking chair next to my bed. He explained to me that God wasn’t punishing me and he wanted me to keep the cat that her mother wouldn’t want her to be sad and lonely. I named the cat Angel and she was my best friend.” Grace finished.  
August ran his finger across her knuckles unconsciously offering her sympathy and encouragement. Being a puppet he never had a mother the closest thing he had before coming to Storybrooke was a foster mother who was never around, her husband was a mean drunk and he hated to leave that night but he didn’t think things would be hard for her because she was acute baby.  
“The night I left Emma, I snuck in to her room and kissed her forehead I wanted take her with me but the older boys convinced me she would be fine that she would get adopted quickly. And she had. But 3 years later they stuck her in an orphanage because they were having a child of their own. I tried to go back so many times for her but she had been moved several times and it was impossible to find her as a child myself. When I found Neal and when I learned what he had gotten her into I could have and almost did kill him for what he had done to my sister. I couldn’t believe it when I learned that she was pregnant I refuse to tell Neal where she was or about Henry. ”  
This time Grace was the one who offered comfort. She ran her hand up his arm soothingly. August looked down at her and then he leaned closer to her and placed his lips on hers in a soft kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him closer. He smiled against her mouth and pulled away then tilted his head kissed her again his tongue brushing the seam of her lips encouraging g her to open for him and when she did his tongue collided with hers in a dance as old as man. They broke apart once more and he stood offering g his hand to her and she placed hers in his and they walked back to Granny’s. He gave her one more toe curling kiss and they parted ways she immediately texted Emma.  
Emma lay cuddled in the small bed in the captain’s cabin with Killian her head on his bare chest smoothing her fingers through the glorious hair that covered his chest. The blanket lay low across her hips and they were skin to skin after a long but tantalizing bout of love making. Killian rubbed circles on her back with his fingers and she stretched languidly under hi touch. As her phone started beeping she reached for it only to have Killian pull it out of her reach.   
“This is our night, Luv, no phones.”  
“I know but what if it’s my parents and something is wrong with the girls or they got hurt.” Emma knew that wasn’t the case but she couldn’t just ignore her phone. Killian knew better but gave the phone back anyhow but first kissing her senseless. She held her head and whispered   
“Oy,” which made him laugh.  
“I’m in love.”   
That’s odd she thought and she shook her head to clear it then read the message again this time taking note of who sent It. The name caused her to sit right up in bed and the sheet pooled further down on her waist as she checked her other messages and Killian took advantage and looked his fill. She whooped with laughter and Bounced happily. Killian found her happiness contagious in multiple ways.  
“They did it honey!” she cried.   
“Who did what, luv?” He asked all though he was pretty sure he knew who they were but wasn’t so sure on what it was and wasn’t too sure he wanted to know.  
“August and Grace, They both sent me a text saying they were in love. “  
“That’s pretty fast they just had a date today.”  
Emma narrowed her eyes and looked at him, “And how would you know that?”  
Killian knew he had put his foot in his mouth “Know what luv?” he asked innocently.   
“I knew you were up to something!” Killian decide to distract in the best way he knew how he suddenly moved and pinned her underneath him taking the phone from her hand he tossed across the room and lowered himself onto her and said in growl “Don’t question the captain.” Emma’s breath caught in her throat and She smiled seductively. ”Yes Sir. Captain, “and dragged his mouth to down his. She reversed their positions and sat back on her heels straddling his body. She bent down and bit his neck and then whispered something in his ear and he laughed then they looked at each other love for one another present in their gazes and She said ”I love You Killian Jones.”


End file.
